Somewhere Only We Know
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Ashlynn Johnson is sick and tired of living in her brother's shadow so she decides to join TNA. She thought she was just getting a job but what she got was so much more. AJ Styles/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story right now what with school and finishing Perfect and starting the sequel but I couldn't help it.

"Dwayne!" Ashlynn Johnson ran out to greet her older brother.

"Well well look who it is" Dwayne said with a laugh "our little Naval Officer"

"Shut up and give me a hug" Ashlynn replied.

Dwayne pulled his little sister into a bear hug, causing her to stop breathing.

"Bro I can't breathe" Ashley managed to say.

"Whoops sorry I forgot you were a girl" Dwayne said.

Ashlynn flipped him off before walking into the house.

"Ashlynn Riley, I saw that" their mother Ata Johnson said.

"He started it" she replied.

Ata rolled her eyes at her two grown children. Ashley was 24 and Dwayne was 33 but they still acted like little kids. People who see both of them together often wonder about their relationship because they always look like they are fighting but most of the time that is just an act.

"Dwayne you haven't seen your sister in 2 years can you two behave for like a day?" Ata asked giving her oldest son a stern look.

Dwayne went to open his mouth but decided against it, he walked into the living room of the house he had lived had been raised in from the time he was 12 on.

"Hey pops" he said sitting down beside his father.

"Starting with your sister already?" Rocky asked.

"What can I say I was making up for lost time" Dwayne shrugged.

Rocky shook his head and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Dwayne, where are Dani and the baby?" Ata asked.

"They'll be over later" Dwayne replied.

The sounds of Rob Zombie could be heard blasting from upstairs.

"I think I liked it better with her away" Rocky said.

"Come one dad you know you miss us" Dwayne said.

Dwayne decided to see what the hell his sister was doing and ask her to turn the music down. As if it were old times he just walked in instead of knocking.

"Do you really need to listen to that so loud?" Dwayne asked.

He looked around at the room it hadn't changed since he had left the house to pursue his football dream. She was sitting on the floor playing Doom.

"Yes" she replied.

"What's up?" Dwayne asked "you seem distracted"

"I kinda did something that I'm starting to regret" she replied.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" he asked.

"No asshole" she snapped.

"Ok sorry" he said "but what did you do?"

"You and dad aren't going to like it" she said.

"Ri, there is nothing you could do that me and dad would ever get seriously mad at you" he said.

"Trust me this is big enough to get me disowned" she said.

"Ri, you have been my little sister since you were 3 days old and nothing could ever change that" he said.

"It's not like you signed a wrestling contract with TNA, or anything like that" he said.

"Umm I kinda did" she replied softly.

"Please tell me you are kidding" he said.

"Nope" she said looking at the floor.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Dwayne exclaimed.

"I'm tired of living in your shadow, everyone is like look its Dwayne's little sister I'm more than just that" she stated matching his irritated tone.

"Well when were you going to tell us about this?" he asked.

"I wanted to wait for everyone to get together I've only been home for a month and I signed the contract last week so chill" she answered.

Dwayne began pacing the room but soon got frustrated and stopped.

"I told you that you wouldn't like what I had to say" she said.

"Ri why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I am a member of this family too" she said.

"I never said you weren't" he said.

"So what because I was adopted does that mean that I'm not part of the wrestling legacy is that what you are saying" she yelled.

"Of course not you are a member of this family it's just that you are the only girl and I just don't want you to get hurt" he explained. His voice softened he just didn't want his little sister to get hurt.

"I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself" she said.

"But you'll always be my little sister, I don't care how old you are you'll always be that little 5 year old girl who I used to fake wrestle with in the living room" he said

"That is just it Dwayne I'm not that little girl anymore I spent 2 years of my life on a ship praying that I didn't have to fight in some stupid war and now I'm home and all I want to do is live outside of your shadow, if that is too much to ask then let me know" She yelled.

"We were so close what happened?" Dwayne asked.

"You became The Rock and mom and dad forgot I existed" she answered.

"I'm moving to Orlando next week so I can be closer to the company" she told him before leaving the room.

This was going to be interesting if Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson had anything to say about it his little sister would be out of that TNA contract and all he had to do was snap his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlynn sighed as she searched for Jerry Jarrett's office. It was her first day and she was lost which did nothing to help her nerves. Finally finding it she knocked and waited for the ok to come in. Jerry yelled, she walked in and took he seat he told to sit in.

"Miss Johnson it's nice to see you again" Jerry said.

"Please call me Ashlynn or Riley" Ashlynn replied. "Miss Johnson sound like I'm in Catholic school again"

"Well which to you prefer?" Jerry asked.

"Ashlynn is fine" she said.

"Ok Ashlynn, I have been thinking for day on how we are going to bring you in because unlike the WWE we really don't have too many matched between women" he said.

"Don't worry about it because Lingerie pillow fights don't really suit me so being a valet is fine with me" she said.

"Why is it that you signed with TNA?" Jerry asked.

"My family has made it big in the WWE but they were men and I know in the WWE I would never be taken seriously, so as much as I respect Vince McMahon and his company I don't think it's for me" she explained.

"I see well were happy to have you" Jerry said.

"The only thing is I don't want to be know as Dwayne's sister here I want to be myself most people don't know about me anyways" she said.

"If I didn't know you two when you were younger then I would never know you were related" Jerry said.

Ashley sighed she had gotten used to comments like that. Ashley and Dwayne looked nothing alike, Ashley was about 5'7 with long reddish brown hair and pale skin and blue eyes. It was always a funny experience when the whole family was together because even thought her family loved her Ashley always felt like there was something missing. Ashlynn was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she wasn't even listening to Jerry.

"Ashlynn did you hear what I just said?" Jerry asked.

"Huh? What? ... Ugh no Jerry I didn't I was thinking about my brother" she admitted.

"I said we're going to start you out with Allen Jones a.k.a AJ Styles and see where it goes from there" Jerry said.

"Yeah that is cool I've seen Impact a couple of times Allen is amazing" Ashlynn said.

"The only thing is he's going through a pretty rough divorce right now so he might just be a little reluctant about this" Jerry said.

"You mean you haven't told him yet?" Ashlynn asked.

"No" Jerry said.

"Why?" Ashlynn asked.

"Because he would say no, this way he doesn't have a choice" Jerry replied with a huge smile.

"I don't like this already" Ashlynn said "but you do sign my paychecks so I don't have much of a choice"

"See that is the stuff I like to hear" Jerry said.

Then he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Jeff, whatever you are doing right now stop it and find Allen and bring him here" Jerry said.

Jerry hung up the phone and returned his attention back to Ashlynn.

"They should be here in a few" he said.

Jeff opened the door to Jerry's office.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in the last time I saw you, you were a little kid" Jeff Jarrett said.

"Well Jeff it has been a while" Ashlynn replied.

"Allen said he'd be down in a minute he just got off the phone with you know who and it wasn't pretty" Jeff told his father.

'Great just great' Ashlynn thought to herself.

"Don't worry darlin' he's harmless" Jeff said seeing the nervous look Ashlynn was now sporting.

"Jerry this better be important" Allen said walking into the room.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself" Jerry said.

Allen took the seat next to Ashlynn, he was in such a foul mood he didn't even see her.

"Allen this is your new valet Ashlynn Johnson" Jerry said.

"My new what?" Allen asked.

"Your new valet and don't even give me grief about it because I don't care who is divorcing your ass" Jerry said.

Allen looked over to Ashlynn for the first time, he admitted she was attractive but he really didn't want anything to do with women right now.

"Fine whatever" Allen said.

"Allen why don't you show Ashlynn around the building" Jeff suggested trying to take some of the tension away.

"Yeah sure" Allen said.

Both he and Ashlynn stood up and began to leave the room. Leaving Jeff and Jerry alone.

"Dad are you sure this is a good idea?" Jeff asked.

"I think that girl is just what our young Mr. Styles needs" Jerry said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The Asylum of the Damned I loved your idea and I promise to use it in the future for this story. Thank you again the idea was so great. Ashlynn I got from another story on Fanfic called I Don't Wanna Try, I liked it plus my main characters all have variations of my name whether it be Ashley or Michelle, Riley or Lea … etc. I know I am selfish like that.

"I'm sorry for bein so rude it ain't you personally I just really don't want to deal with any woman right now" Allen said.

"I understand and if it were me I'd feel the same way"Ashlynn said.

"Are you just sayin that to get me to like you or do you mean it?" Allen asked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Jones but I'm not that needy" Ashlynn replied.

'_Damn maybe this girl isn't all bad, anyone who can put me in my place like that gets my respect' _Allen thought.

"So what made you decided to come here?" Allen asked as they walked.

"I have family in the wrestling business" she said.

"Really? Who?' he asked

"You'll just have to get to know me and find out won't you" Ashlynn countered.

"Is that a challenge?" Allen asked.

"Maybe" Ashlynn said.

"You are flirting with me aren't you" he said.

"No, I'm just being friendly" she replied.

"Well come on we have other things to do" he said.

"Do you know anyone here already?" he asked.

" A few like the Dudleys, Rhyno, Raven, BG James, Ron the truth Killings, Kip James aka Monty Sopp, and last but not least NERO"

Jeff Hardy turned around to see who was calling him middle name. He smiled when he saw Ashlynn. She ran up to him and hugged him really tightly.

"I haven't seen you in almost 3 years" he said.

"Yeah well you left and then I enlisted" she said.

"That's right Matt told me you joined the Marines" Jeff said "so what are you doin here?"

"I work here now" she replied.

"Really well that's cool" he said "how did your dad and brother take it?"

"Dad took it well but my brother isn't currently speaking to me so" Ashlynn said with a shrug.

"He'll get over it, too many chair shots to the head turns people into stubborn idiots" Jeff said.

Allen had been listening to the whole exchange.

"So your family worked for the WWE?" Allen asked.

"Yep" Ashlynn said.

Jeff shot her a look.

"I'm his valet and he needs to get to know me better before I tell him who my dad and brother are" Ashlynn explained.

Jeff laughed and shook his head piece of the multi-colored array fell from the ponytail he was wearing.

"Ash you are askin for trouble with this little game" Jeff said.

"I am not" she said "and by the way you keep the hair dye industry in business don't you" she teased.

"I'm not even going to say anything to that" Jeff said.

"Oh come on Nero you know you love me" Ashlynn said.

"I love you as much as a root canal" Jeff teased.

"Sure fine whatever be that way" Ashlynn said.

Watching Ashlynn and Jeff Hardy talk brought a kind of jealous feeling over Allen, but he couldn't explain it. Why would he be jealous of Jeff Hardy's relationship with his new valet that he didn't want in the first place?

"Well Nero I'll talk to you later because Mr. Styles here has a match that he needs to get ready for, which means I have to be ready to accompany him which I am not doing in sweats" Ashlynn said.

"Ok see ya" Jeff said kissing Ashlynn on the cheek.

"You ready to head to your locker room?" Ashlynn asked.

"Yeah" Allen said.

He couldn't explain this feeling that was coming over him now but it was pissing him off. See this is why he didn't want a valet because he wanted nothing to do with women right?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know nothing about AJ Styles I'm making stuff up.

"You can call me AJ you know, nobody calls me Allen around here" he said lacing up his wrestling boots. "my mother calls me Allen when I'm in trouble"

"Ok" Ashlynn replied.

She was sitting in front of the mirror in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"So how do you know Hardy?" AJ asked

"He worked with my brother a few years back"

"Ah the mysterious brother that everyone knows about but me" AJ said.

"No, most people don't know and I want to keep it that way because I am my own person" Ashley said emerging from the bathroom.

AJ looked her up and down, she was wearing black jeans and a black tank top that had red rhinestones spelling out the word BITCH. AJ could now see the tattoo she had on the inside of her arm.

"Semper fe?" he asked.

"It's Arabic for Always Faithful" she said "I got it when I was in the Marines, it's like their motto"

"Did you fight?" he asked.

"For about 2 months but then I got stationed to a Naval Vessel and spent the rest of my time there" Ashley replied.

"Do you have any other tattoos?" he asked.

"Yeah I have angle wings on my lower back" she said "I went with my brother when he got his second one and I got that, let's just say our mom was pissed"

"I don't blame her if I had a daughter and she came home with a tattoo I'd ground her to her room till she was 30"AJ said.

"I was 19 it's not like they could stop me" Ashley said "I'd let my kids get tattoos"

"Why?" he asked.

"I believe in letting kids learn from their own mistakes" she said "let's say I had a daughter and she got a tattoo at 16 and then she turned 20 and hated it then she would know never to get another one again"

"That make sense I guess" AJ said.

"Why are we having this conversation again?" Ashlynn asked.

"We were talking about your tattoos and it just kinda happened" AJ replied.

"Riight" Ashlynn said.

"So we got some time why don't we get to know each other a little better" AJ suggested.

"Ok what do you want to know?" Ashlynn asked.

"Whatever you want to tell me" AJ said.

"Ok my full name is Ashlynn Riley Johnson, my birthday is December 16, 1981, I'm 24 years old, I'm single and have never been married, I just bought my first house here in Orlando, my family is from Miami, I am the youngest of two children, my brother is 9 years older than me, and finally I have one dog named Reaper he's a boxer puppy"

"My name is Allen Jones I have no middle name, my birthday is June 2, 1978, I am in the process of getting divorced my wife and I were married for almost 7 years, I live in Gainesville, Georgia where I was born and raised, I have no children, I have no siblings, and I too have a dog a 2 year old beagle named Lexis"

"AJ five minutes" a stage hand said.

"You ready?" AJ asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said.

"You'll do fine" AJ said.

"Who are you facing tonight?" Ashlynn asked.

"Petey Williams" AJ replied.

"I'm fine as long as Scott D'Amore stays the hell away from me because that dude annoys the shit out of me"

"He does that to most people" AJ said while laughing.

"What is so funny?" Ashlynn asked.

"No it's just the way you said that Scott D'Amore should stay away from you was really funny" he said.

"You know I think it was better when you didn't like me" Ashlynn said pushing AJ out the locker room door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Making his way to the ring being accompanied by Erica Draven from Gainesville, Georgia… AJ Styles."

AJ rolled his eyes when he saw Ashlynn she had the whole gothic look down. She was wearing a black trench coat over her black shirt and pants. AJ circled Petey once before the match began.

"And your winner AJ Styles"

AJ and Ashlynn walked to the backstage area.

"I thought you were totally going to kill Scott D'Amore out there" AJ said with a laugh.

"Hey nobody tries to hit my client with a hockey stick while I'm around" Ashlynn replied.

"So Erica Draven you wanna explain where you came up with that one?" AJ asked.

"From my favorite movie The Crow I must have seen that movie over a thousand times" she said.

"Damn you really need to get a life" AJ joked.

"How about I shove my stiletto heel up your ass and then we'll talk" Ashley commented.

"Is that a threat or a promise" AJ countered.

"It's a fact" Ashlynn said.

"Ok, ok now let me ask you a question why did you buy a house in Orlando instead of anywhere else in the world?" he asked.

"My parents and brother live in Miami and I felt I needed to get away from them but I've lived in Florida my whole life so I moved to Orlando so I could get away and still live in Florida" she explained.

"I guess that makes sense" he said.

"Does it really matter because I am an adult so I really don't need my parents permission anymore do I" she said.

"You seem to have a real problem with your parents" AJ said.

"Are you kidding I love my parents to death it's just growing up with my brother wasn't easy" Ashlynn said with a shrug.

"That's the price for living with the great Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson" she added.

"So The Rock is your brother" AJ said. "I can see why you wouldn't want anyone to know that"

"That is why I came to TNA" she said.

"You two look nothing alike" AJ said.

"I was adopted" she replied.

"Ah I see" AJ said. "are you close with your brother?"

"Not anymore, I was when I was younger but he doesn't really support me being in TNA and I stopped caring"

"Wait why am I telling you all this because seriously I just met you like hours ago?" Ashley asked.

"Sometimes strangers are the easiest people to talk to because they don't know you well enough to comment" AJ said.

"Yeah that sounds right" she said. "So, so much for you hating me huh?"

"I never hated you I hated all women" he said.

"Why did it end?" Ashlynn asked "I mean if you want to answer that go ahead but if you don't that is ok too"

"I wanted children and she didn't" he replied "simple as that".

"It's her loss not yours" Ashlynn said.

"For all you know I could have been the worst husband in the world" he said.

"Nah, you don't seem like the type of guy who would disrespect a woman" she said. "and I know that because if you wanted to you could have said a lot worse than she didn't want to have children"

"I guess you are right" he said.

"Well I'm going to get changed and then I'm going to head out" she said.

"Ok I'll see you later and thanks for listening to me" he said.

"Same here" she replied.

"So how are you and Ashlynn getting along?" Jerry asked walking up from behind AJ.

"We're getting along ok" AJ replied.

"She's a sweet girl" Jerry said.

"Yeah but I … I mean it must be tough for her to be taken seriously with you know who her brother is" AJ said.

"She told you?" Jerry asked surprised "she must really like you then because she told me she wanted to keep the fact that Dwayne was her brother under wraps"

AJ shrugged he hadn't really thought about the fact that she was trusting him with something she didn't want anyone to know.

"You like her don't you?" Jerry asked in a knowing voice.

"What … no I mean I just met her today" AJ said.

"So I've known people who knew each other for 5 seconds and known that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives" Jerry said.

"Yeah well that is what I thought about Carrie and that didn't happen did it?" AJ asked walking away.

Jerry just shook his head and watched AJ walk away, he wasn't sure why he was getting so personally involved but he was.

"This could take a while" he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashlynn knocked on the front door of her brother's house and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Ash what brings you by this early in the morning?" Dani, Dwayne's wife asked as she let her sister-in-law into the house.

"I came to talk to my ass of a brother" Ashlynn replied.

"He's still asleep but me and Simone are making pancakes if you want to stay for breakfast" Dani said.

"Yeah I'd like that but like I said I have to talk to the grouch first" Ashlynn said.

"Good luck" Dani said.

Ashlynn laughed as she started walking up the stairs that lead to the second floor of her brother's home. Her brother was asleep on his back, his hand draped over his head. Ashlynn grinned mischievously, thinking about all the things she used to do to him when he was sleeping while they were young. She had to hold back a laugh when she thought of the hot sauce incident.

"Dwayne wake up" she yelled.

Dwayne groaned and opened his eyes.

"Get out" he said.

"Nope" she said jumping onto the bed next to him. "I'm not leaving till we talk"

"Seriously leave me alone" Dwayne said rolling over.

"Dwayne" Ashlynn whined.

"Who let you in?" came a muffled voice. Dwayne had buried his head in his pillow.

"Your wife" she replied.

Dwayne didn't say anything. Ashlynn got bored and climbed on top of his back so she was lying across him.

"Get off" he said.

"Not till me talk and you hear my side of the story" she said.

"What are you 12?" he asked.

"If that is what I need to get you to listen to me then sadly yes I am" she replied.

"Why is it so important for me to be ok with this?" he asked moving slightly so half of his body was on its side.

"Because you are my big brother and I love you" she asked.

"I told you a hundred times that it wasn't ok to date Bobby Peters and you didn't care … NOW when you are supposed to not care you do" he said "I really don't understand you"

"I don't understand myself but that is beside the point" she said getting off his back and lying down next to him.

"But I really want you to be happy for me" she added.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" he asked.

"No" she replied "but if you say yes and mean it then I'll leave you alone"

"Fine, I'm ok with you working with the enemy" he said sighing.

"They aren't the enemy" Ashlynn said.

"Well it isn't the company that our whole family has worked in for like 20 years" Dwayne said.

"Waynie you and I know that I would never have been taken serious in the WWE they would have saw the last name and laughed or they would have thought that I was using our last name to try to make myself famous" Ashlynn said.

"I know baby girl" Dwayne said.

"This is the only family I have ever known and I love that but I need to make my own name" she said.

"I know you do and I respect that" he said "I was just being an ass before you are my little sister and I don't want to see you hurt"

"Well you are my big brother and I don't want to see you hurt either but you still became the huge wrestling/action star"

"Are you calling me a hypocrite?" Dwayne asked.

"You said it not me" she replied.

"I could very easily kick your ass for that comment" he said.

"JUST BRING IT BITCH" she yelled before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

"My little sister is insane" Dwayne said to himself as he got out of bed to join his family for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is in memory of Eddie Guerrero, he was taken so tragically yet the world is a better place for having him be apart of it.

November 13, 2005

11:30 am

There was a knock on Ashlynn's front door. Reluctantly she got up and threw on a robe, who the hell would be stupid enough to bother her this early knowing that noon was the time she usually awoke.

"What?" she grumbled opening the door.

She instantly regretted it seeing Jeff was standing before her near tears.

"Nero what's the matter" her voice instantly softened.

"Matt called me this morning Eddie died" he said.

Ashlynn's hand flew to her mouth she couldn't believe it.

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke" she said her voice cracking.

"I wish it was" he replied.

Ashlynn pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I got you a plane ticket were going to Raw to be part of the memorial" Jeff said.

"Thank you just let me throw some clothes in a bag" she said "wait what about Genesis?"

"Don't worry about that I've spoken to the bosses they gave us time off as long as we are back by Saturday" Jeff said.

"Ok that works" she said running to her bedroom.

Jeff stood in the foyer of her house. He could tell already just by seeing the front hall she had decorated the place herself.

"Ok I'm ready" Ashlynn said.

"Good" Jeff said.

"Is my brother going to be there?" Ashlynn asked.

"I have no idea I just know that your family was close to his" Jeff said.

"Yeah we were, Chavo Jr. was close friends with both Dwayne and I and we all thought of Eddie as an older brother type person"

Jeff sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Then he grabbed her bag and went to his rental. Ashlynn locked up the house and exited as well. She literally almost walked into AJ in the process.

"Hey where you goin I was gonna say we should hang out before the pay-per view tonight" he said.

"I'm not going to Genesis" she replied "I'm catching a plane with Jeff to go to Raw"

AJ was smiling till he saw the tears in Ashlynn's eyes.

"Ash, what's the matter?" he asked.

"A close friend of my family's died today" she said.

"Eddie Guererro right?" he asked.

"Yeah" she answered "Jeff and I are going to go and pay our respects"

"Ok" AJ said "I'm sorry for your loss, I'm also sorry I never met Eddie"

"He was a great man you would have liked him" Ashlynn said as she walked down her front steps and into her driveway.

"I'll see you on Saturday right?" he asked Ashlynn.

She looked back at him before getting into the car and nodded.

"Give my condolences to his family" he said.

"I'll do that" she replied.

She got into the car and Jeff drove off. AJ was left standing there confused he wasn't really sure why it hurt him to see the pained look in her eyes but it did. No this wasn't happening there was no way he was going to let himself trust another woman enough to let them get too close again.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed disrespectful but I wanted do something to honor Eddie's memory.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashlynn sat down in the chair and took a deep breath to compose herself. She still wasn't sure why Vince had asked her to talk about Eddie she wasn't an employee. But then again she didn't turn down the offer. The little red light turned on, Ashlynn blinked once and then began to speak.

"It seems like I knew Eddie forever our families were close growing up, I'm sure my dad has wrestled with all the Guerreros"

"Chavo and my brother Dwayne were really good friends so whenever we were in El Paso they would hang out and me being the little sister had to tag along" Ashlynn was trying so hard not to cry and as of yet she was succeeding.

"Chavo and Dwayne hated me following them but Eddie never minded at all and I remember when I was about 9 or 10 I was riding my bike and I was hit by a drunk driver and spent 5 or 6 months in the hospital, Eddie would call me everyday and talk to me or stop by and check on me when he could and even if I wanted nothing to do with him or anyone he would still be there telling me everything was going to be alright and that I'd be able to walk out of that hospital soon"

"Then when I was a teen Eddie would teach me swear words in Spanish, I'd come home and use them thinking my parents wouldn't know what I was saying but they always did" she laughed a little.

"Eddie had his demons but that never stopped him for being the loving and caring guy that we all knew and loved. He would send me letters when I was over seas and each letter would end with a quote from the bible he always said it was to keep me safe, that was the kind of person he was always thinking about others"

"My heart goes out to his family, his wife and daughters. But I know that one day I'll see him again. Mi hermano usted es ido pero usted siempre estará en el corazón. Te amo Eddie. (my brother you are gone but you will always be in my heart. I love you Eddie).

"I think what I will miss the most would be his humor, the first thing I did when I got back from my tour in Iraq was watch Smackdown and he was still the same old Eddie, Lyin' cheatin' and stealin'. Latino heat will live forever because we won't let Eddie's legacy die."

The camera shut off and Ashlynn walked away. This was all for Eddie and he would have liked it but he probably would have been pissed that people were sitting around saying how much they loved him when they could have been out in the ring.

Ashlynn watched the last match tears fell from her eyes when she saw John Cena leave the shirt and the belt in the middle of the ring but then she smiled. Eddie would always be a champion and that statement proved it.


	9. Chapter 9

AJ was sitting in his locker room on Saturday waiting for Ashlynn to arrive, after about a month of traveling together he had missed her. She walked through the door and dropped her duffle bag on the floor and sat down.

"Hey" AJ said.

"Hi" she replied in a monotone.

"How are you doing?" AJ asked trying to make conversation.

"I've had better days… weeks in fact"

AJ wanted to tell her that he watched Row on Monday and that he was moved by her words, but he didn't want to bring up a painful subject.

"I'm here if you want to talk" he said.

"No I'm ok" she said "I just wish I had been able to see him. It's been 2 years since I last saw him"

"I'm sure he knew you cared" AJ said. He came to sit next to her

"I know he is in a better place now but I'm selfish, I still want him to be here" she broke down.

AJ hugged her tightly and let her cry on her shoulder. She eventually fell asleep, by the looks of her she probably hadn't gotten a good night sleep all week. AJ carefully laid her down on the couch and sat next to her watching her sleep. Even he had to admit she was so beautiful when she was asleep, so looked so innocent. There was a knock on the door and AJ got up to answer it.

"How's she doing?" Jeff asked.

"She's upset right now but I think she'll be ok" AJ answered once again looking over towards Ashlynn's sleeping form.

"I talked to her brother earlier, he asked me how she was" Jeff said "I didn't know what to tell him she hasn't spoken to anyone since Monday"

Jeff cast a worried glance Ashlynn's way , he wished he knew how to help her.

"I guess that makes me special because she was talkin to me". Jeff didn't miss the small smile that spread across AJ's lips.

"Dude you so totally like her!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I do not" AJ said.

"Yeah you do" the younger Hardy brother teased his very good friend.

"For the last time I have no romantic feelings for her!" AJ yelled.

"What's with all the yelling?" Ashlynn asked as she stretched.

"Nothin to worry your pretty little head about" Jeff replied.

Ashlynn looked from Jeff to AJ hoping that their faces would hold a clue to what they were talking about. Then she looked from Jeff to AJ again nothing.

"Ok I'm officially freaked out… so I'm gonna go visit Gail Kim" she said leaving the room.

"Great now she thinks we're weird" AJ threw up his hands in frustration.

"What do you care?" Jeff asked with a knowing smile.

"Look I just got divorced there is no way I want to get romantically involved with anyone" AJ explained.

"Just cause it didn't work out with you ex-wife doesn't mean all women aren't worth it"

The Georgia native sighed and put his head in his hands hoping to stop the headache he knew was coming.

"I've known Ashlynn a long time, trust me she's a wonderful person and I ain't just sayin that" Jeff said.

"She's a nice girl but I just can't" AJ said.

"You are lying to yourself and to me" Jeff replied.

"Why am I explaining myself to you?" AJ asked.

"Just ask her out already" Jeff retorted.

"I ain't gonna ask her out because I have no romantic feelings for her so leave me be bout it" AJ protested his southern accent strongly showing.

"We'll see" Jeff said before walking out.

"So what is going on between you and AJ?" Gail asked.

"What do you mean?" Ashlynn countered.

"You like him right"

"We're just friends" Ashlynn replied.

"Are you serious! You can so tell he likes you!" Gail exclaimed

"No he doesn't" Ashlynn said sarcastically.

"Oh he so does" Gail insisted.

"Hello ladies how are we today?" Jeff (Jarrett) asked strolling leisurely into the room.

"We're good Jeff" Ashlynn answered him.

"We were just talking about AJ and how he has the hotts for my buddy here" Gail said.

"He does not" Ashlynn repeated.

"Ash I'm going to have to agree with Gail on this one the boy was moping around all week with you gone" Jeff informed her.

"That is because we are friends, not because he wants to be anything more. He just got divorced for crying out loud!"

"Gail I think we hit a nerve" Jeff said.

"I'll sow you hitting a nerve Jarrett you are forgetting who you are talking to" Ashlynn said "I am a 3rd generation princess"

"You are also forgetting who your bosses are" Jeff stated calmly.

"Jerry won't fire me because he is having too much fun trying to throw me and AJ together plus he would want to loose me to Vince McMahon" Ashlynn pointed out.

"How do you know about Jerry trying to throw you and AJ together?" Jeff asked.

"To quote my favorite movie 'just cause I talk slow don't make me stupid" Ashlynn replied.

"Huh?"

"Sweet Home Alabama" Gail said.

"Shoulda known you were talkin bout a chick flick" Jeff contorted his face in disgust.

"Well excuse us for not watching Predator or Commando" Ashlynn said.

"I'd reply to that but the show is starting and me and Gail have a promo soon and then I have to yell at Zbysko" Jeff said.

"Yeah I should be going to see what me and AJ have on the card for tonight anyways" Ashlynn said standing up.

"Girl don't do anything that I wouldn't do" Gail teased.

" There isn't anything you wouldn't do" Ashlynn replied.

AJ was on his cell phone pacing back and forth.

"Wait a minute what do you mean you get the house?" AJ asked. "but I am the one who bought the house"

"Yeah whatever" AJ said snapping his phone shut.

"Damn it" he yelled then threw his phone across the room when it hit a wall and smashed.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to throw things"

"Yeah my mama also taught me not to take things that don't belong to me either" he said heatedly.

"No offense or anything but your ex-wife sounds like a total bitch" Ashlynn commented.

"Yeah I wish I knew that when we got married" AJ replied "what am I gonna do she took my house"

"Well you can stay with me till you figure out what you are going to do" Ashlynn suggested.

"I couldn't do that" he said.

"Yes you can and you are, no more discussion about it" Ashlynn insisted.

"Thank you" AJ said.

"No problem" Ashlynn said "now don't you have to get all pissed at Samoa Joe"

AJ kissed her on the cheek and left. Ashlynn felt her heart skip a few beats when his lips touched her skin.

"I think I'm gonna call Dani" Ashlynn said giddily.


	10. Chapter 10

"Home sweet home" Ashlynn said dropping her bag in the front hall. "The guest room is the first one on the right, there is a connecting bathroom and there a fresh towels if you want to take a shower"

"Ok" AJ said as he went to his room.

Ashlynn went to her room and changed into a shirt and flannel pajama pants. AJ came downstairs about a half hour later freshly showered. He was wearing a wife beater and a pair of shorts. He walked over to the mantle above her fireplace and began to look at her pictures.

"Is this your niece?" he asked.

"Yep that is little Simone that was taken at her 4th birthday party" Ashlynn replied.

'She's beautiful" he said.

"Yes she is but then again both her parents are good looking. "plus she is the sweetest little girl you will ever meet"

"Do you want kids in the future?" AJ asked.

"Yes I do I love kids and I can't wait to have them but obviously I want to be married first" she answered. "why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess, but you look like you'd be a good mother" he said.

"How would you know that?" she asked.

"I've seen you with the fans you are always so sweet to them" he replied.

AJ sat down in a chair and the minute he did there was a bark and Ashlynn's boxer puppy Reaper jumped into AJ's lap and began to lick his face.

Ashlynn laughed "Reaper get down".

AJ really didn't mind he missed his dog Lexi very much. He pup was cute he had big brown eyes and soft tan fur. He curled up in AJ's lap and fell asleep.

"I have never seen him do that before with anyone especially a man he doesn't like men"

"He's just protecting his master that's all and there isn't anything wrong with that" AJ replied scratching behind Reaper's ear.

"You we are friends right and we can talk about anything if you want to" Ashlynn said.

AJ looked away so Ashlynn wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"You know you think you know someone you put a ring on their finger and spend 7 years with them and well… you have no idea who they are"

"I can't say I know what you are going through because I have never been married but I am willing yo listen" she said.

At first AJ didn't want to talk but he eventually opened up and when he did he felt better than he had in a longtime. He explained to her how his need for a family had driven his wife to have an affair.

"It sounds to me like your ex- wife was nowhere emotionally ready to be in that kind of relationship with anyone or you know some people just really don't want kids"

"Yeah I guess but maybe if I hadn't pushed her so hard she would have come around eventually" AJ said.

"I doubt it and you can only put off things for so long before you start to resent the significant other"

"Are you sure being a valet is for you because you could make one hell of a shrink" AJ commented.

"Sorry I earned a degree in physiology while I was on the ship and this is the first chance I have gotten to use it" she said.

"It's fine just don't bill me" AJ joked.

"You know I had the strangest conversation with Jarrett today, he didn't know we knew Jerry is trying to throw us together"

"You'd have to be an idiot not to know" AJ replied.

"I guess" Ashlynn said "but I explained to him that we are just friends nothing more, nothing less"

"Yes but you have to admit there is a definite physical attraction between us" AJ remarked "I mean the first time I saw you I knew that much"

Ashlynn couldn't help but blush because she knew it was true she felt it also when she met AJ.

AJ carefully moved Reaper off his lap, he moved toward Ashlynn he stopped just in front of her and kneeled so he was the same level with her.

"I've wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you" he said capturing her lips softly with his own 'or what it would feel like to run my hands down your body"

His every motion was perfect. He kissed her again but it was short, his lips left hers and trailed down to her collarbone. Ashlynn couldn't help but shiver at the sensation that AJ's kisses were creating. He pushed her back so she was lying on the couch. He straddled her and once again captured her lips with his. Ashlynn knew by now that AJ was an expert kisser. His kisses were sweet and yet demanding, hot and fiery and so much more. Both Ashlynn and AJ were in heaven.

"Wait we can't do this" Ashlynn broke away. "you aren't over you ex-wife yet and as much as we both want it we can't right now"

AJ nodded he felt like a total asshole for letting things get so escalated. She was right they both wanted it but couldn't have it.

"I'm going to bed" she announced. She kissed AJ on the cheek and left the room.

"What the hell am I doing?" AJ massaged his aching temples "am I really not over Carrie or is that just an excuse?"


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Ashlynn was up at the crack of dawn cleaning everything in sight. It was better than being confused she guessed, what had happened last night, she still wasn't sure. It felt so wrong and so right at the same time which was the frustrating part. AJ entered the kitchen while she was scrubbing the counters. The whole house smelled like citrus cleaner which led him to believe that she had been cleaning for a while

"Morning" he greeted her.

She grunted in response but kept her eyes on the counter.

"Listen about last night…" Ashlynn cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just pretend like it never happened"

"Ok if that is what you want" he said

"We both got carried away, we are only human it happened sometimes but maybe if we don't talk about it then there is no awkwardness and then maybe we'll be able to forget it happened"

AJ was stunned by Ashlynn's impatience with him right now.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No" Ashlynn said. She turned to face him with her hands on her hips.

"It's just a little confusing" she added.

"Well you aren't the only one who is confused, it's like I don't want to let my guard down but when I'm with you I seem to relax and it just happens. The one thing I do know is that last night may have been inappropriate but I'm not sorry for doing it"

"You are like a walking contradiction, you want nothing to do with women and yet you were totally coming on to me last night!" she exclaimed.

"Ok then I apologize I thought we were both mature adults but I guess one of us isn't" he said.

"AJ this is my life I can't be your friend one minute and then your little sex toy the next because it's not fair"

"I never asked you to be" he said.

"You need to sit down and figure out what you want out of life now and only then can you truly move on"

Ashlynn left AJ standing in the kitchen to think about what she had just said. She hoped it would have some effect on him.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a few weeks after Ashley and AJ had their little fight and things seemed to be back to normal, Christmas was here and Ashlynn and AJ were going to the Johnson's home.

"Now remember whatever embarrassing things you hear ignore because they aren't true," Ashlynn said.

"Aww I was looking forward to the baby pictures" AJ pretended to whine.

"OK we're here" Ashlynn pulled up in front of the Johnson home.

"Are you sure your parents don't mind an extra person is coming to dinner?" AJ asked for the 4th time.

"My mother will probably want to kiss you… more time in the kitchen for her which means less time with dad" Ashlynn replied "mom loves to cook … my dad not so much"

"Sounds better than my family" AJ said.

"How come you never mention your family?" Ashlynn asked.

"Well I love my mom but my step-dad he wasn't a nice guy at least to me" AJ said " he didn't like me much anyways and when I told my parents that I wanted to become a wrestler he kicked me out and I haven't been back since… it's been about 10 years"

"Oh… sorry to bring it up" Ashlynn said.

"It's fine I still talk to my mama once a week and I see her every once and a while when Bill let's her out of the house"

"Well it's now or never remember my family is insane and once you accept that they are easier to handle" Ashlynn said.

"They can't be that bad" AJ said.

"I guess you are right I love them and they've raised me my whole life" Ashlynn said.

"Have you ever tried to find out who your biological parents were?" AJ asked.

"I thought about it but I came to the conclusion that my parents are my parents I don't need some paper telling me they are not genetics doesn't matter to me"

"Well we'd better get in there" AJ said.

Ashlynn knocked on the front door and wait for someone to answer it. Dani answered.

"Hey Dani" Ashlynn said giving her sister in law a hug.

"Girl get in here and introduce us to you new boyfriend because dad and Dwayne are pacing the room waiting to read this guy his rights"

"He is not my boyfriend" Ashlynn whispered furiously.

AJ came up from behind Ashlynn carrying a tray of desserts he had retrieved from the trunk of the car.

"Dani this is AJ, AJ this is my sister in law Dani" Ashlynn said.

They greeted each other and Dani took the desserts from AJ.

"Damn he's cute keep this one" Dani whispered in Ashlynn's ear. Ashlynn shot her the death glare but Dani ignored it.

"Ma, Dad I'm here" Ashlynn yelled.

Ata Johnson emerged from the kitchen and hugged her youngest child.

"Hi mom" Ashlynn said.

"Sweetie are you hungry because you look really thin, have you been eating properly?"

Ashlynn rolled her eyes sometimes she felt that her mother still treated her like a baby even though she was 24 years old. "Yes mom I've been eating fine".

"Ok… by the way are you going to introduce your family to this handsome young man?"

"Not if I don't have to" Ashlynn mumbled to herself.

"What was that Honey?" Ata asked.

"I said sure lets just get this over with" Ashlynn replied.

Dwayne and their father were sitting on the couch discussing something Ashlynn really did care what because it was either football or wrestling because those were the only two safe topic for men in this family.

"Dad, Dwayne … Ma this is my friend Allen Jones"

AJ shook hands with both Rocky and Dwayne.

"You know Mr. Jones I've been watching TNA mainly to keep an eye on my little girl but I must say I don't think I have ever seen people pull the tricks you do"

"Please sir call me AJ and thank you… I try to do things that no one has ever done before makes for a more memorable performance"

I must say it's about time that my daughter got herself a new boyfriend" Rocky said.

"Dad…" Rocky cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"How long has it been since you and that boy you were engaged to broke up?" Rocky asked.

Ashlynn sighed there was no way of getting out of this one.

"About 2 years" Ashlynn said quietly.

"He was a good man" Rocky said.

"Yeah well he's married now" Ashlynn snapped. All she wanted to do was get off this very uncomfortable subject. She looked from her brother to her mom eyes pleading with them to change the subject.

"So Ri did Ma tell you that Simone can swim all by herself now?" Dwayne asked.

"No she didn't" Ashlynn replied.

Dwayne winked at his little sister. No matter how much they fought they would still always have each other's backs.

"Where is my niece?" Ashlynn asked.

"Right here Auntie" Simone replied.

Ashlynn turned around and pulled her niece in for a hug.

"How have you been Cookie Monster?" Ashlynn asked.

"I'm good Grandma is letting me help cook dinner" Simone said proudly.

"Starting them out young now are we Ma" Ashlynn teased her mother.

"Well seeing as neither one of my children can make toast I needed to resort to Plan B" Ata replied.

"Hey I can make toast" Ashlynn and Dwayne said simultaneously.

Rocky, AJ and Dani laughed at the two.

"I can make toast" Ashlynn said looking at AJ

"I'm not saying a word" he said.

"Well dinner should be done soon I'm going to help Mom in the kitchen why don't you join me Ash" Dani suggested.

Ashlynn looked at AJ "Are you going to be ok without me?" she asked.

"I think I'll survive" he replied.

"I'm telling you that AJ and you are perfect" Ata said.

"For the last time we are just friends" Ashlynn said.

"I like him Auntie" Simone said.

"That's good Cookie Monster now finish mashing those potatoes" Ashlynn said. She noticed Simone having a little trouble so she went over to help. She ended up putting a little bit of mashed potatoes on Simone's nose. Ata and Dani rolled their eyes, Ashlynn and Simone could act like little kids sometimes which wasn't a bad thing for Simone because she was in fact a kid. Ashlynn on the other hand they were still trying to figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Dinner was served and after that time was spent hanging out and sharing stories. Some of them were really embarrassing which Ashlynn believed was on purpose.

"AJ you should have seen the time when Ashlynn was 5 and she decided that she wanted to take a bath in the snow" Rocky began.

"Dad please not that story" Ashlynn begged.

"So any ways we were spending some time in Vermont it was about January and this fool" he said pointing to Ashlynn "decides to take a bath in the snow, it was about 6:30 in the morning so nobody was up yet. Ata woke up about a half hour later and Ashlynn was completely blue sitting by the fire place trying to light a fire".

Everyone except for Ashlynn laughed.

"Ha frickin ha I was 5 like I was supposed to know any better you should have done a better job watching me"

"Well if we had know you would pull a stunt like that we would have locked your bedroom door at night" Rocky said.

"Can't we tell a few embarrassing stories about Dwayne?" Ashlynn asked.

"Why I was the good child you didn't see me doing half the stupid stuff you did" Dwayne said.

"Name one stupid thing that I did"

"Besides the snow bath thing… hmm what about the time you almost set our house on fire"

"That wasn't my fault and I thought we agreed never to bring that up" Ashlynn said.

"Or the Spanish class incident" Dwayne recalled.

"Dwayne Douglas Johnson I swear to God if you go any further than that I will never speak to you again!" Ashlynn exclaimed.

"What Spanish class incident?" Ata asked.

"I'd tell you Ma but she'd suffocate me in my sleep" Dwayne said.

"Well we need to be going now Dwayne, Simone is passed out on the chair over there" Dani said.

"We should be heading home too it's a long drive" Ashlynn said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Ashlynn and AJ began the drive home. The ride was uncomfortably quiet. Ashlynn sensed that AJ was mad about something. They pulled into the driveway and AJ got out and went straight into the house. He went to his room and slammed the door shut.

"AJ" Ashlynn knocked on the door.

No answer. She let herself in. He had changed into a pair of pajama pants he was shirtless, doing sit ups on the floor. His motions were fast and furious.

"AJ what's the matter?" Ashlynn asked.

AJ ignored her and kept doing sit ups.

"Talk to me" Ashlynn put her hands on AJ's shoulders to keep him from moving. She forced him to look at her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"You lied to me"

"What?" Ashlynn asked.

"You lied to me, you never told me you were engaged" he replied.

"I said I was never married and that is true. I never lied to you" she said.

"You let me go on and on about Carrie and never once did you mention that you were engaged" he spat.

"What does it matter?" she asked "huh, what do you want to know?"

"Why did you guys break up?"

"I was going to Iraq and I wasn't sure if I would be coming back so I ended things" she answered.

"What was his name?"

"Why do you want to date him?" she asked. "his name was Rob… Rob Thomas"

"Rob Thomas as in Matchbox 20 that Rob Thomas?" AJ asked.

"Yep one of the advantages of having the Rock as your brother" she said with a laugh. "so are we cool"

"Yeah we're cool" he said "so it's still early what do you want to do?"

"Hmm let's go to a club and have a few drinks and dance … fun stuff"

"How about we stay in and watch a few movie" he suggested.

"Sine spoil all my fun"

"Ash it's Christmas Day I doubt there is a club open today" AJ pointed out.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" she said.

So they watched a few movies and Ashlynn even convinced AJ to watch Sweet Home Alabama with her. It was a good time they ended up falling asleep on the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

Ashlynn groaned as she sat up, her neck was stiff from sleeping on the couch and her back was killing her. AJ walked into the room and handed her a cup of coffee. She drank it greedily and groaned again once she had finished.

"Please just shoot me and get it over with" she whined.

AJ helped her into a standing position, she was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder.

"I would but then I would need to hide the body and I ain't in the mood so I'll save it for later" he replied.

There they stood staring at each other.

"I called my lawyer today and told him that Carrie could have the house…I just want to move on with my life" he admitted.

He moved his face down as if to kiss her but at the last minute she pulled away from him and crossed the room.

"I can't believe they took the X division title away from you" she said as she looked out the window.

"Why are you closing up on me?" he asked spinning her around to face him.

"I won't hurt you" he assured her.

Deep down Ashlynn knew that AJ was right he would never intentionally hurt her but part of her was still afraid.

He brought his lips inches from hers and he slightly smiled when she didn't pull away. He kissed her softly but the kiss deepened once she put her arms around his neck. Ashlynn felt his tongue against her lips so allowed him access. They were both breathless when they finally pulled away.

Ashlynn was in heaven, she had never in her life been kissed like that and her being a pervert that she was couldn't help but think if the boy could kiss like that then he must be skilled in other areas.

"Wow" was all she could say.

"Wow that it… not AJ you are amazing… or better than that phenomenal"

"Stroke your own ego much" she regretted that comment the moment she saw the smirk on his face.

"Oh I'll stroke somethin' " he said

"You are nasty" she said.

"Darlin you have no idea"

He picked her up and ran up the stairs to the bedroom. Once in the room he kicked the door closed with his foot.


	14. Chapter 14

AJ watched as Ashlynn slept. The clothes thrown all over the room was an indication of the night they had had. AJ smiled to himself knowing very well that Ashlynn would kick his ass if she knew he was watching her. He fell asleep himself.

Ashlynn woke up the next morning to someone shaking her. She opened up her eyes to see her darling niece staring at her.

"Simone baby what is it?" Ashlynn asked.

"AJ is in bed with you" she whispered. Ashlynn looked over at AJ's sleeping form and smiled.

"Let's let him sleep" Ashlynn said "how about I get dressed and meet you in the hall in 2 minutes"

"Ok Auntie" Simone said walking out of the room. She shut the door quietly behind her.

Ashlynn threw on a pair of boxer shorts and a hooded sweatshirt. She went to give AJ a kiss on the cheek but he pulled her back into the bed with him.

"It's more fun waking up like that" he grinned.

"My niece is waiting outside that door" Ashlynn said trying to get up.

"She can wait a few more minutes" AJ insisted.

After a few minutes of a passionate lip lock Ashlynn emerged from the room.

"What took you so long?" Simone asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'll explain it to you when you are older" Ashlynn said taking Simone's hand and leading her down the stairs.

Ashlynn took a can of cinnamon rolls out of the fridge. Simone was sitting on the counter with her legs dangling over the side.

"Auntie are you and AJ married?" Simone asked.

Ashlynn was shocked by the question and even though she knew the answer she found herself changing the subject.

"Why are you here so early in the morning?" Ashlynn asked.

"Mommy and daddy dropped me off" she said "they had to file their taxes"

'_Taxes my ass' _Ashlynn thought.

"How nice of them" she said sarcastically. The little girl didn't seem to notice the sarcasm.

AJ joined them in the kitchen just as the cinnamon rolls were done. He wrapped his arms around Ashlynn's waist.

"Morning" he said.

"Good morning" Ashlynn replied brightly, her bubbly nature taking over.

AJ let go and walked to the fridge, he poured himself a glass of juice.

"Morning lil bit" AJ said referring to Simone. She beamed at her new nickname.

"Auntie you never answered my question are you and AJ married?" Simone asked again.

AJ, who had been sipping his juice at the time chocked a little in surprise.

"Lil bit where would you come up with a question like that?" AJ asked.

"Daddy says that boys and girls are only supposed to sleep in the same bed if they are married" Simone replied.

"Well he is right" AJ said "but people who are planning to get married someday can also sleep together if they get permission"

"From their mommies?" Simone asked.

"Simone, sweetie Spongebob is on why don't watch it" Ashlynn suggested.

"Yay! Spongebob is my favorite!" Simone exclaimed running into the living room.

"Kids say the darnest things" she laughed "wait till she gets older and Dwayne is sitting on the front porch with a shot gun in his hands"

"Ain't nothing wrong with that" AJ laughed "it's a tradition in the south"

Ashlynn rolled her eyes "men" she muttered to herself.

The next day they were driving to the arena. AJ has Ashlynn's hand in his own.

"So are you sure you want to keep this quiet?" AJ asked.

"Yes, for a little while especially around Jerry because we will be hearing is "I told you so" for the rest of our lives." she answered.

"I never thought about it that way" he admitted.

They arrived at the Impact Zone and went their separate ways. AJ went to his locker room while Ashlynn decided to visit Jackie Gayda, whom Ashlynn had met while visiting her brother in the WWE.

She knocked on the door and was greeted warmly by Jackie.

"So how was your Christmas?" Jackie asked.

"It was good" Ashlynn replied smiling.

"Wait a minute I know that look… you got laid didn't you!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Say it louder I don't think the entire arena heard you" Ashlynn replied irritably.

"I knew something was going to happen between you and AJ" she gushed "you two are so cute together just like me and Charlie"

"How is ol' Charlie boy I haven't seen him in forever?" Ashlynn asked.

"He's good, hopefully Vince will renew his contract soon. He's still a little bummed out about being released."

"Maybe I should give him a call" Ashlynn said standing up.

"Back off he's my man" Jackie joked.

"Don't worry I'm perfectly content with AJ" Ashlynn grinned before leaving the room.

"So she took you home to meet her family?" Jeff asked amazed.

"So?" AJ asked.

"I knew her for almost a year before I ever knew she was Dwayne's sister" Jeff said "it isn't like she is ashamed of who she is it's just that it's harder for her to be taken seriously being the Rock's little sister you know"

"Yeah" AJ said.

"Hey baby" Ashlynn said walking into the room. "Nero" she addressed Jeff who nodded in return.

"How as visiting Jackie?" AJ asked.

"Good" she replied.

The atmosphere in the room was sickly sweet and Jeff had about as much as he could stand. He stood up to leave.

"Ya'll are too cute and it's turning my stomach" he said.

"Get over it Nero" Ashlynn said.

"Well I'm leaving" Jeff said "have fun keeping your little secret from Jerry" Jeff had this smirk on his face as he left the room.

"Should we be worried about him?" AJ asked.

"Nah he knows if he says anything I'll kick his ass" Ashlynn replied.

"Oh really?" AJ asked skeptically.

"You doubt me" It was more a statement than a question.

"Just a little" AJ said.

"I might just have to prove it to you then" she said.

"Am I going to like it?" AJ asked.

"Baby you are going to love what I'm about to do to you" she smiled seductively.

She crushed his lips with her own in an earth shattering kiss and then led him into the bathroom where they got down and dirty in the shower


	15. Chapter 15

"Damn keeping us a secret is hard work" Ashlynn complained.

AJ laughed as he pulled her closer to his body. They were sitting on a couch waiting for their time to go to the ring.

"But it is worth it" he said.

"I totally agree"

"So when do you want to tell everyone?" AJ asked.

"Well it's been almost a month now" Ashlynn said "so soon because my mother is starting to think that I'll die alone"

"Mothers worry way too much"

Ashlynn kissed AJ and what she intended to be a simple peck on the lips turned into a very heated make out session. Ashlynn was now sitting on AJ's lap wearing only her lacy black bra and matching boy short panties when her cell phone rang.

"Baby ignore it" AJ said kissing her collarbone.

"I can't it might be Dani" she said "she told me she was going to call me today"

Ashlynn got up and went over to her bag.

"What" she snapped at the person on the other line.

"Gee I try to help you by calling and letting you know that Jerry is on his way down to yours and AJ's locker room and you bite my head off" Jeff said.

"Good looking out and sorry for bitching you out but you have to worst timing in the world" she said.

"I don't even wanna know" Jeff said before hanging up the phone.

Ashlynn threw her phone down and grabbed her pants and shirt and ran into the bathroom. When she returned AJ gave her a strange look.

"Jerry is on his way down here" she explained.

She grabbed her brush and tried to make herself look like she was not just making out with AJ.

Jerry knocked and waited patiently for someone to answer.

AJ opened the door "Hey Jerry what can I do ya for?"

He moved aside allowing Jerry to walk into the room.

"Hey Ashlynn" Jerry said.

"Hi Jerry" Ashlynn replied.

AJ had a seat next to Ashlynn on the couch.

"Well AJ you got your wish" Jerry said.

"What wish?" AJ asked.

"Ashlynn is being assigned to a new wrestler"

"Hold up…what?" Ashlynn asked.

"AJ said himself that he didn't want a valet"

AJ didn't miss the pained look in Ashlynn's eyes.

"That was months ago" AJ said "why now?"

"We feel that Ashlynn's character would fit better with Abyss" Jerry answered.

"You turn on AJ tonight" he said to Ashlynn before leaving.

AJ began to pace the room.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"We can't do anything besides it's not like we aren't going to see each other we live in the same house" she pointed out.

"But I'm going to miss you" he whined.

"I know baby, I know" Ashlynn said "well I should go talk to Eric before the show starts".

She kissed AJ before leaving the room.

"I don't like this" AJ said "and I will change it back even if it means admitting my feeling to Jerry I will have Ashlynn by my side"

In Jerry's office

"Dad are you sure this is going to work you have been trying for months to get those two together and it still hasn't worked" Jeff Jarrett pointed out.

"Jeff shut up I know what I'm doing" Jerry said.

"Whatever you say dad" Jeff said "but I'm taking myself out of the equation"

"Whatever boy" Jerry said. "you ever heard the saying you don't know you want something till it's gone?"

"Yeah and…?"

"Well that is what I'm doing here"

There was a knock on Jerry's door.

"Watch and learn" he said to Jeff before yelling from the person to enter the room.

"Jerry we need to talk" AJ said.

Jerry gave Jeff a look.

"Sure son what can I help you with?" Jerry asked pleasantly.

"Well…I…umm…" AJ began.

"Well out with it" Jerry said.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking Ashlynn off my hands I mean she's a nice girl and everything but I work better alone" AJ lied.

"Oh" Jerry seemed surprised "your welcome I guess"

"I should be heading out to the ring" AJ excused himself.

"Looks like you don't know everything do you dad" Jeff remarked.

Outside Jerry's office

"Damn it" AJ cursed at himself.

'_Why the hell did I chicken out like that?' _he thought.

"What's done is done" he said to himself.

That night AJ laid on his back and looked up at the ramp seeing the woman he loved smiling evilly at him and having her arms wrapped around the waist of another man. Even if it was scripted he didn't like that feeling.


	16. Chapter 16

"I love this time ya know" AJ said wrapping his arm a little ti

"I love this time ya know" AJ said wrapping his arm a little tighter around Ashlynn.

"Where everything is perfect and it feels like nothing could ruin this moment" Ashlynn traced his bottom lip with her finger tips.

"I feel for the first time in so long I feel fully happy and I owe it all to you ... you saved my life" AJ said sincerely.

"You are too much sometimes" she brought her mouth to his and kissed him deeply.

A small smile crossed his lips as he slid his tongue into the sweet recesses of her mouth. His hand roamed freely over her body. She shivered a little in excitement as his hand slid towards the hemline of her tight black studded jeans.

"5 minutes AJ" a tech person knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones but no booty calls until after the show" Ashlynn pulled away from him.

"You are a big tease" he grinned capturing her lips again.

"Get going boy because the sooner you get out there the sooner you can come back to me" she replied untangling herself from her lover long enough for him to stand up.

Her eyes scanned over his body, he was wearing his wrestling trunks and boots and was just about to put on his hooded vest. He gave her one quick kiss before heading for the door and she took the opportunity to slap his ass as he walked by.

That night AJ was facing Petey Williams in a match that he really didn't want to be in. He wanted to be back stage hanging out with the woman he loved. He smiled as he thought about Ashlynn, he had yet to tell her that he loved her but he truly did. He decided to go against what he and Petey had planned out earlier that day and do some flashy move from the top rope just to get the match over a little more quickly. He climbed to the top rope and decided to perform a shooting star press, which was a move he had contemplated bringing in to his arsenal but until right at that very moment hadn't used it. He jumped forward but didn't have enough momentum so he landed awkwardly on Petey, his neck slamming hard onto the mat. Petey managed to get out from under AJ who still hadn't moved.

"You ok man?" he whispered.

"I can't move" was all AJ could get out before passing out.

Everything seemed to be happened in slow motion for Ashlynn, who had been watching from AJ's locker room. She had seen the move and knew instantly things had gone horribly wrong. She ran as fast as her high heel clad feet would take her and made it to the ring just as the EMT's did. She was near hysterics when they finally managed to get AJ onto a stretcher and wheeled him out of the Impact Zone. The crowd was silent watching and waiting for AJ Styles to pop up and let everyone know that he had fooled them but he never did.

Ashlynn held AJ's hand the whole way to the waiting ambulance. She went to get in with him but one of the EMT's stopped her.

"I'm sorry ma'am only family members are allowed to go to the ride"

"But he's my boyfriend" she told them.

"I'm sorry but unless you were his wife we can't allow you on"

"Listen here kid you are going to let me into that ambulance or I will kick your scrawny little ass back to your mama" she wanted to scream at the young man.

Petey put his hand on her shoulder "Ashlynn I'll take you to the hospital" before she could protest he dragged her away.

"What the hell that kid was being a douche bag" Ashlynn fumed the in passenger seat of Petey's car.

"You were being kind of bitchy yourself"

"My boyfriend could have paralyzed himself I have every right to be a little bitchy" she blew up.

"Jeez I'm sorry I said anything" Petey remarked.

"You should be"

"Damn you sure inherited your brother's attitude" Petey said.

"It's not the only thing I learned from him so don't test me Williams"

Petey smirked a little bit and pulled his car onto the street. The ride was silent, Ashlynn sat moodily with her arms crossed. Petey didn't bother to say anything to her knowing that she was probably going out of her mind.

"You love him don't you" he finally said after about 15 minutes of driving.

"It's like I can't breathe when he isn't around ya know" she found herself saying "I wake up in the morning and see that he is sleeping next to me and I get this immediate joy and sometimes I just sit there watching him sleep and ask myself how did I get to be so lucky to be able to share my life with the most amazing man in the world" tears sprang from her eyes "I'm scared Petey … I really am"

"Allen is a tough guy he'll be alright" he assured her but his words sounded hollow and not as assuring as he would have hoped.

"I hope you are right I really do because I don't think I could live without him"


	17. Chapter 17

_Lying close to you, feeling you're heart beating…  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing.  
Then I kissed your eyes and thank God we're together.  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever…  
Forever and ever… - Aerosmith_

AJ groaned as he opened his eyes. Ashlynn was sitting beside him with her back to him. She was on the phone.

"Yeah daddy he made it through surgery but it's still touch and go and they won't know anything until he wakes up … daddy I don't know what I'll do without him. Ok I love you too" Ashlynn hung up her phone and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

She turned to face AJ again "Hey" his voice was horse and soft.

"Oh thank the lord you are awake" tears of relief left her eyes "I was so worried"

"It's ok baby I'm going to be fine"

"How dare you take a stupid risk like that I am so furious at you" she wanted to punch his but obviously she couldn't.

"What happened to the sweet girl from 3 seconds ago?" he asked.

"Well now that I know you aren't going to die I have moved on to other emotions"

"You know death sounds like a sweat release right about now"

"Allen Jones … that is not even remotely funny"

"I'm sorry baby" he apologized.

"I just don't know what I would have done" she wiped her eyes again.

"Come here" he ordered doing his best to move over. He couldn't move his neck at all, it was in a very uncomfortable brace. She got into bed with him and cuddled up against him.

"I promise I will never leave you alone" he kissed the top of her head.

"Go to sleep baby things will be better in the morning" he whispered to her.

"Ok but you have to sleep too" Ashlynn yawned.

"I will"

She closed her eyes and let her own exhaustion claim her. AJ watched her sleep, he couldn't even imagination how worried she must have been for him. He found it sweet that she had bothered to worry. He couldn't remember the last time he had someone worry about him. His first wife hadn't ever worried about him and his mother was too busy with her new husband to worry about him. But Ashlynn, the one person who had no actual responsibility to worry about him was sitting by his bedside crying. That made her even more amazing in his eyes. He watched her sleep, she had this little grin on her face and he wondered if she was dreaming of him. He kissed her eyes and thanked god he had someone like her in his life. He then closed his eyes grateful that he had an amazing girl friend for one thing and also that they had given him some really strong painkillers.

--

The next morning was uneventful. Ashlynn fussed over him, which he would never admit to her but he actually liked. Around 10 in the morning he had his neck x-rayed and his doctor explained that they had placed rods and screws into his neck to help repair the damage. He also explained to AJ what had happened to his neck and that he was lucky he could still walk.

"So when can I get back into the ring?" AJ asked.

"AJ … with an injury as serious as yours … one where you could have come so close to snapping your neck or doing serious damage to your spinal cord resulting in paralysis I don't really think you should return to wrestling"

"But wrestling is my life" AJ retorted "if I'm not in that ring then what I have trained for most of my life meant nothing"

"Let your neck heal and then come back and see me and we can discuss you getting back into the ring ok"

All AJ could do was sit there and listen. Who was this man sitting across from him telling him he probably shouldn't ever wrestle again. He didn't know him, AJ Styles would return to the ring where he belonged.

When he returned to the room he was moody as all hell. Ashlynn had tried talking to him but he wasn't in the mood so she had given up. They both stared at the television screen uninterested in what was going on.

"I'm gonna hit the vending machines want anything?" Ashlynn asked.

"Just get me a candy bar" he muttered still pissed at the doctor.

"Oh AJ sweetie I heard what happened and I hopped on the first plane here" Carrie, his ex-wife sauntered into the room.

"C…Carrie w…I mean what are you doing here?" AJ stuttered, his voice a little higher then he would have liked.

"I heard about your accident" she replied moving closer to him "I realized when I heard the news that I missed you and well I wanted you back" she placed both hands on the sides of AJ's face and there was little he could do to stop her seeing as he couldn't turn his neck. She kissed him softly.

'What the hell is this … I leave for 2 minutes and I come back and you are making out with another woman!" rage filled Ashlynn's eyes.

"I was not making out with her … she kissed me and incase you haven't forgotten I can't exactly defend myself ya know"

"Who's she?" both Carrie and Ashlynn asked at the same time.

"Ashlynn this is Carrie my ex-wife and Carrie this is my… my new wife Ashlynn"

"Your what!" both women exclaimed.

"Ashlynn baby I know we agreed to keep our marriage a secret but it's ok baby you don't need to deny it" he shot her a pleading glance.

"When the hell did you get remarried?" Carrie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Right after our divorce was final" AJ lied "and we're expectin' a little one isn't that right honey"

Ashlynn's eyes went wide. She had no response so she just nodded. This time it was Carrie who had rage in her eyes.

'Well you know what Allen Jones I hope you and your new whore both rot in hell" she stormed out of the room.

AJ laughed. "Oh you have no idea how good that felt"

Ashlynn looked at him strangely "So Mr. Jones if we are telling people we are hitched don't you think you should put a ring on my finger … especially if we are expecting in all"

"Oh shut up" he rolled his eyes.

"Well your ex-wife seems pleasant" AJ didn't miss her sarcasm.

"Don't worry about her that part of my life is over and I'm never going back"

"I'm still mad that she kissed you" Ashlynn pouted.

"Don't worry I felt nothing and if you really want to know the truth you are the better kisser"

"Well if that's the case then you are forgiven" she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Hell no" it was her turn to laugh "as soon as you are better you are my slave for like forever"

"Being a slave could be fun" he winked at her.

"Allen … you are such a perv"

"It's only cause I love you so much"

"Yeah I'm sure that's the reason" she rolled her eyes again.

"You don't believe me?" he asked a little hurt.

"No I believe you love me but I don't believe that is the reason you are a pervert" she clarified.

"Ash, would you still love me if I never wrestled again?" he asked suddenly getting serious.

"Of course AJ you foolish man I'm not with you because you are a wrestler I'm with you because I love you so if you told me right now that you were retiring and becoming a car salesman I wouldn't mind as long as it was what you wanted to do"

"I love you so much" he said. Knowing that she was ok with him potentially never wrestling again made the fact a little less scary. Maybe he could take this time to slow down and truly enjoy other things in his life besides wrestling.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Back with another update just an FYI ... Ashlynn calls AJ Aje which in my screwed up head in pronounced like the word age. Don't ask me why lol but that is how it is pronounced and how I believe it is spelled. I'm crazy lol_.

Ashlynn sighed, Dani put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they waited.

"This can't be happening" the younger woman said.

"AJ is gonna be thrilled and so will Simone for that matter"

"Well lets list all the people who will not be so thrilled shall we ... my parents ... Dewayne ... other people that I can't even think of cause I'm so stressed out"

"Calm down ... sure your parents will be upset for a little while but they will get over it and don't worry about Dewayne I'll deal with my ex-husband" Ashlynn looked at the object in her hands and then nodded before chucking the thing into the barrel.

"It makes me sad that you and Waynie aren't together anymore"

"Well we are still great friends and that's more than most people can say about their exs just ask AJ"

"How am I gonna tell him?" Ashlynn put her head in her hands.

"Tell me what?" AJ asked entering the room. It had been 4 months since AJ's accident and he was dealing with everything the best he could. He still had some bad days when he believed that he would never get into that ring again but he had good days also.

"Gotta go" Dani excused herself.

"What was that about?" AJ asked.

"Dani is just being Dani" Ashlynn replied.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked.

"No" was her reply. He could see the tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"What's the matter?"

"Remember a couple of months ago when you decided it would be fun to use the outdoor hot tub for other purposes than just relaxing?" she asked.

AJ grinned "oh we had fun that night"

She rolled her eyes "yeah a little too much fun" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

She took his hand and placed it on her flat stomach under her shirt. He looked at her strange not comprehending what she could mean. Then it hit him. A huge smile spread over his features.

"You ... I'm ... we're ... help me out here"

"I believe what you were trying to say but couldn't was you are pregnant ... I'm going to be a daddy ... we're gonna have a baby"

"Oh my god I don't think I could be any happier at this moment ... a baby ... you're havin my baby"

"I'm glad one of us is happy" she retorted.

AJ's features contorted quickly. The face that had just seconds ago sported a smile was now cold and harsh.

"So what are you sayin that you are gonna go out and get an abortion or somethin?" he accused her "was that what you were gonna do get one and never even bother to tell me that you were havin my child"

"Listen up buddy I know you have your issues but I am NOT Carrie and I would never do that to you" she said "I would never not tell you something like that because you are just as responsible as I am" she grabbed both sides of his face gently so that he couldn't look away "I want you to listen to me carefully I was never planning to have an abortion so let that be the end of that thought and I never once said that I didn't want this baby becuase I do but this could not be happening at a worse time ... you are recovering from neck surgery and not even sure if you are gonna have a job or if you will ever be able to wrestle again. Plus we haven't even discussed our future plans you know when I pictured kids I pictured them further down the line you know after we had been married for a couple of years and were able to handle all of this and that is the only reason I am not happy about this"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it's just I've wanted this for so long but that is no excuse not to understand your feelings and I get that you are worried and scared and I agree things could have been planned better but that doesn't make this any less of a blessing"

"I'm scared Aje"

"Don't worry about anything baby we'll get through it together" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and knew somehow that he was right and they would be fine if they went through this together. Part of her was comforted by his enthusiastic reaction, at least he was ok with this which made it a little easier.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been 7 months since AJ had broken his neck and against doctor's advice he had slowly began trying to get back into wrestling shape.

"I'm so proud of you" Ashlynn massaged AJ's bare shoulders. Her hands dipped down to massage his chest. Grazing over his pecs and down to his washboard abs.

"For what?" he asked lazily opening up one eye to look at her.

"For everything ... dealing with your divorce, or how about coming back from a very devastating injury and making it seem like a scratch" her fingers ran along the scar he now had on his neck.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it"

"What do you know of your birth parents?"

Ashlynn sighed. She wasn't a big fan of talking about her birth parents.

"I really don't know anything about them other than the fact that my birth mom was young and that she was a friend of a friend of my parents"

"So how did you end up with the Johnsons?"

"Like I said she was a friend of a friend and my parents heard about her and they wanted to help her out cause apparently she was homeless at the time and I guess they just kinda started liking the idea of having another kid and they decided to adopt me" Ashlynn frowned "something like that".

"Did it bother you that you looked different than your parents and brother?".

"Only when the kids at school brought it up but even then it was fleeting".

"You were extremely lucky then" he said. She could hear the bitter indifference in his voice and knew he must have been thinking about his own childhood.

"Don't let it beat you down baby" she kissed his shoulder.

"I'm not ... one good thing came out of it I now know how not to treat our kids".

"Our kids huh?" Ashlynn asked with a laugh.

"Yep, of course they'll be at least one more after this little one" he placed his hand over her stomach, caressing it with this thumb.

"Isn't it the woman's job to plan the future out?" she asked.

"Well I had a lot of time on my hands".

She laughed at him. He loved to hear her laugh, it made him smile.

"I have a surprise for you" he got up and pulled her to her feet. He covered her eyes and led her out to the garage.

"Ok you can look now" he removed his hands from her face.

"It's a cradle"

"Not just any cradle it's the same one me and my brothers slept in" he gave her an enthusiastic smile "after you told me you were pregnant I called my mom and asked her to send it to me".

"Aje don't you think it's a little early for that?" she asked him but she couldn't keep the smile from spreading over her lips.

"It's never too early" he assured her.

"I'm really lucky you are so into this" she told him "some guys wouldn't be"

"How can any guy not want to be excited about being someone's dad ... I look forward to teaching our boy how to play football and take him fishing and camping"

"What makes you assume this baby is going to be a boy?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I just have a feeling he's gonna be a boy" he replied.

"And if he is a she?" she asked.

"Then I'd better start practicing my aim with a shotgun now" he laughed.

"You are a foolish man" she rolled her eyes. "But a foolish man that I love".


End file.
